


Stay Down

by Lokifan



Category: Anthropomorphic Web 2.0
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Livejournal lies back and thinks of goats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Down

**Author's Note:**

> The most popular thing I've ever written... I wrote this for the Porn Battle prompts 'down', 'stretch', and 'double penetration'.

“Want to give a reply to my entry?” Dreamwidth asked, smirking a bit. Livejournal groaned helplessly in response as Dreamwidth worked its way inside, stretching Livejournal to capacity. Dreamwidth might be both smaller and sparklier than Livejournal, but it wasn't some fluttery twink – not like Deviant, that bitch.

No, Dreamwidth was perfectly ready to take over.

Dreamwidth was thrusting: shallow and slow, and so teasing deliciously at Livejournal's nerve endings. Before long Livejournal was babbling, a long string of Russian letters and goat noises, and Dreamwidth was in deep. Livejournal's orgasm crashed down upon it, wiping away its memory.

Livejournal lay limply and panted as Dreamwidth finished politely, and withdrew. “I hope you're okay... I was meaning to say, once you're recovered... I do like collaboration...”

“You're young,” Livejournal muttered. “What is this about?” Livejournal just wanted to close its eyes and enjoy the quiet: no babble of comments or gifs flashing in the back of its mind.

“Well. Er...”

Insanejournal appeared, grinning a slightly manic grin. “Hi there.”

Livejournal groaned a little as the weight of Insanejournal landed on its wrists, keeping it down. Dreamwidth's tendrils worked their way inside Livejournal again, stretching it further. Livejournal moaned, squirming into the soreness, and Insanejournal chuckled. “Open code indeed.”

Livejournal scowled, wriggling, and then felt its servers melt once more at Dreamwidth's touch.

Well. Sometimes it was nice to just... stay down, and let the others do the work.


End file.
